


Connection

by theunknownfate



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: And So Much More, Drift Compatibility, Lab Partners, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfate/pseuds/theunknownfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Better Than Sex over at 31_days back in September.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

It wasn’t the telepathic mind-meld that most people imagined it to be. The Drift hadn’t combined them into magical soulmates. They had always finished each others sentences, just not as correctly every time. They had always somehow understood each other. It was just easier now. 

Everything fit. Everything flowed. They didn’t have to snipe at each other the way they had before because now they both knew the other’s argument and could either fix the problem or have an answer ready before it got to that point. No one had to flinch from being touched or be worried that the touch or the flinch would be misinterpreted. 

They were together now. There wasn’t any confusion about that either. Two gears in the machine working smoothly with each other. And sometimes they fit together just as easily and that was nice. It was good to just belong to somebody. With somebody. The sex was just another part of it. It wasn’t awkward or wrong. It just happened like it was supposed to and after all the decades of feeling alone and misunderstood, that was a miracle of its own. It still wasn’t the best part.

The connection was the best part. Just the steady pulse of well-being coming from both of them. Not alone. Probably never alone again, which should’ve been weird, but wasn’t. Always understood. Not necessarily agreed with, but always understood. They couldn’t always tell where the other was, or what they were thinking. The phantom pains and shared dreams faded out in the usual timeframe. The connection remained.


End file.
